Wind and Snow
by deepinspace
Summary: My first fan-fic...so please 4give me for the mistakes that I've made...enjoy reading!


Wind and Snow

Raven's words: Hi ya everyone. This is my first fan-fic… so I'm sorry if this fan-fic is horrible…but I hope that you can

forgive my mistakes and continue reading this fan-fic…Thank you!

Please send your reviews, comments, insults or what ever to dark_waterz87@hotmail.com your comments, views and even

insults would be welcome…so please dun hesitate to send me your comments! Thanx for reading!

________________________________________________________

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Sadness is beautiful

Loneliness is trying to call 

So help me like it is for

Touch me now don't bother

If every second it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man I've become

-Shape Of My Heart: Backstreet Boys

Dark heavy storm clouds covered the once blue sky. The wind howled loudly, the rain was growing heavier and heavier

by the minute, the rain drops were getting bigger and they were creating lines on his glass window when they slide down the

smooth surface.

"Ka-boom!" The thunder crashed after the lighting had lit up the dark sky, but it did not seem to bother Tokiya Mikagami.

His head was hidden beneath his thick History text book, his long legs stretched out in front of him .His silver hair was

swept up in a ponytail.

"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! "The door bell rang. Mikagami gave a sign, he was studying for the major History test that was

coming up and he was barely getting anyway. Who would it be at this time, he thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Fuuko?!" Mikagami asked when he saw a very drenched Fuuko with a frown on her face standing at his doorsteps.

"MIKAGAMI!!!" Fuuko shrieked into his ears when she saw him. "Here, you better come in. "Mikagami told her as he closed

the door behind him. "So why are you here? "He questioned her as he wandered round the house trying to found a towel for

his wet friend. "It's a.... *ah-choo*.... long...*ah-choo* story... ...*ah-choo*..."Fuuko muttered as she began to dry herself

with the towel that Mikagami had tossed to her. "Here, you better changed into this..."Mikagami said as he tossed her a huge

sweater and a pair of equally huge track pants."... I don't want Ganko and her stuffed fox knocking on my door tomorrow

morning for causing you to catch a cold..."Mikagami told Fuuko as he pointed the way to the toilet.

By the time Fuuko returned, a hot bowl of soup was waiting for her on the table. "Thanks...but the clothes are a bit too

big..."she told Mikagami when she spotted him beneath the History textbook. Mikagami just shrug it off. Suddenly Fuuko

pounced on the unsuspecting Mikagami "You've gotta help me" she begged, "If I don't pass the end of the year Math test, I'll

be banned from hanging out with you guys by my parents.... so please…please tutor me? "She pleaded with him.

"Lets talk...after you get off me...I can't breathe… "Mikagami said as he gently pushed Fuuko off him, "So why can't the

rest of the gang teach you." He asked after Fuuko had let him off.

"Yanagi is tutoring Recca and I don't want to play gooseberry...Domon can't tutor me…he's worse than I'm...beside his

classmate is helping him...Ganko and Koganei can't help much too...so you are the only one that can help me...since you are a

senior and you aced your Math test. "Fuuko told him as she grabbed a Math test paper that was lying around the table.

Waving it in front of Mikagami she continued pleading "...please...Mikagami...please??? You have gotta help me...please???"

Mikagami gave a huge sigh...Fuuko pounced on him again…"Please?? Help me!!" She begged as she took Mikagami by

the shoulders and shook him violently." If you are not going to help me...I'll...I'll move in to your house and bug you

everyday…"Fuuko threatened Mikagami seeing that the peaceful way did not work very well.

Mikagami sighed again..."ok… ok...I give up...I'll tutor you…only if you DO NOT move in to my house and bug me all

day..." 

"Thank you…thank you...I'll come over tomorrow ok?" Fuuko said as she gave Mikagami a huge hug and let herself out

of the door. Before closing the door she gave Mikagami a huge smile and was gone.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 2-His memories

You treat me like a rose,

You gave me room to grow.

You shone the light of love on me,

You gave me air so I can breathe.

You open doors that close,

In a world where anything goes.

You gave me strength so I stand tall,

Within this bed of earth just like a rose.

-Like A Rose: A1

Mikagami gave a sigh after Fuuko was gone. He did not understand why he had agreed to help her in the first place. He

did not have anything to gain plus he was going to have to spend most of his time with her. But hearing that she might move

in and bug him all day was enough to convince him to help her.

Then again, why the hell did he opened the door for her and treated her so nicely? He shook his head and his glance

somehow wondered to a photo of his sister … …

He remembered his sister doing the same thing for him when he came home drenched. She had told him to change into

something warm and had made a bowl of hot soup for him. He smiled in the fond memory of his sister drying his hair for him.

She had a beautiful smile on her face...

He shook his head again...get a grip Tokiya...stop thinking about the past...start thinking about your History

test...Better not flunked the test...he thought...but his thought wondered to the smell of Fuuko...she smelt of blue

berries...the colour of her beautiful eyes...her soft purple hair...and the way her skin had felt when she had hugged him...

That's it...stop it right now Tokiya...you are beginning to sound like some sick pervert...must be the weather that's

driving you nuts...he told himself as he got back to his book...

________________________________________________________

Chapter 3-Her way home

Heaven knows no frontiers,

And I've seen heaven in your eyes

-No Frontiers: The Corrs

Fuuko let a smile escape from her lips. Her Math problem were solved...thank god for Mikagami...he had surprised

her today. She never knew that he cared about the rest of the Hokage except for Yanagi...he thought that the rest where a

bunch of monkeys...but he had taken care of her when she was wet and even had agreed to tutor her...

A cold gust of wind blew past her. She instinctively pulled the oversized sweater closely to her body. Then she caught

a sniff of his smell. The masculine and cool scent but at the same time there was tenderness there too...it reminded her of his

lovely light blue eyes...though they had looked cold and emotionless afar...they looked intense up close when she had pounced

on him...in fact she felt like she was staring into the sky...and she had noticed tiny flakes of silver in it...like the colour of his

hair which seem to have a life of its own when the wind blew...it seemed to be able to dance with the wind...a soft and

graceful dance...

Kirisawa...she warned herself...but she could not stop thinking about the way she felt when she had changed into his

clothes...they gave her a warm and cozy feeling...it made her feel...safe...they felt like a pair of warm arms protecting her

from the cold...and she wondered how it felt like to have Mikagami's arms around her... 

Kirisawa...you're going nuts...she told herself... Mikagami is Freezer Boy remember? He's love and feelings died

with his sister so his heart is one big empty fridge with lots and lots of ice...but then...his eyes showed something different...

Ok...that's it Kirisawa...she shook her head…the weather is driving you nuts...she thought to herself...she gave a

sigh and continued on her way home...

________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 -Time together

And at

The end of the day

We'll remember the day

When we were close to the edge

And we'll wonder how we made it through

-High: Lighthouse Family

"Nooo.... you must root your answer first before dividing it with xy..."Mikagami was telling a very frustrated Fuuko. It

has been 2 weeks since Mikagami had began to tutor Fuuko and she was at his house every day trying to understand Math.

Fuuko gave a sigh and muttered a curse as she prepared to redo the sum. Mikagami was reading his literature book and

tutoring Fuuko at the same time. He was getting used to this...Fuuko staying at his house till evening...but they had their

fights too...when things got too tense...but then after some "I'm sorry..."things were all right again.

"YESH!!I"VE GOT IT!!!! HAHAHAHAH!! "Fuuko let out a scream of joy taking her tutor by surprise. She was getting

better at this stuff...for once she understood Math...

"Hey Mikagami...to reward you...I'll cook dinner for you! "Fuuko told her tutor.

"You can cook?" Mikagami questioned Fuuko.

"Duh...mister...of cause I can cook..."Fuuko replied angrily as she walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner

to prove her tutor wrong.

"Don't burn my kitchen down..."Mikagami told her as he returned to his book.

15 minutes later a burning smell traveled from the kitchen to the living room.

"Fuuko? Are you alright?" Mikagami yelled.

No respond.

"Fuuko?!" he asked again.

"Erm...yeah Mikagami...everything's ok... oh NOOOOOO...."

"I'm coming in Fuuko..."Mikagami warned before entering the kitchen. His jaws dropped open. The kitchen was

covered with smoke that was coming from the oven. Dirty bowls and plates were piled high up on the sink. The stove looked

like some kind of black monster...

"Erm...hi Mikagami..."Fuuko grinned sheepishly...her apron was black...her hair was in a mess and so was the rest of

her.

Mikagami gave a sigh. "Fuuko..."he growled...

"Opps?" Fuuko asked.

"OUT!" Mikagami commanded as he chased her out of the disaster area. "And DO NOT...I repeat DO NOT come

in..."He warned Fuuko as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Fuuko was attempting another Math problem when she smelt food. She lifted her head and saw Mikagami carrying

food towards the table. Unable to resist...Fuuko dug in to the food. "This is good." She said with her mouth full before helping

herself to more food. Mikagami just shook his head and dug in too.

"So Freezer Boy can cook..." she asked Mikagami after dinner. She had offered Mikagami a hand in cleaning up the

kitchen and they were washing the dishes.

"What do monkeys know..."Mikagami retorted. Before he knew it Fuuko had splashed a handful of water on him.

"Fuuko..."He growled before another splash of water met his face.

"Lighten up Freezer Boy..."Fuuko laughed before splashing him with more water. With a evil look in his light blue

eyes, Mikagami took out his Ensui . . . . . 

"You cheat!" Fuuko screamed when the icy cold water touched her.

"Oh yeah...you cheated too when you splashed the water on me...you used your Fuujin to direct the

water..."Mikagami replied as another blast of icy cold water hit Fuuko.

"How dare you...."

"Here you baka... eat this...."

"Oh yeah, take that!" 

________________________________________________________

Chapter 5-AH-CHOO...

You were calm, when I am the storm

You are the breeze, that carries me on

When I set adrift, you anchor at me

You were there for me. 

-Sunshine: Grabrielle

"Mikagami?" Fuuko asked as she rang the bell. She had been ringing the bell for 10 minutes and the door was still

shut...she was starting to worry. Sorry Mikagami...but you are damn rich...so... ...Fuuko muttered as she kicked down

Mikagami's door.

"Mikagami?? Where the heck are you?" She shouted as she looked around the house.

Silence.

"TOYIKA MIKAGAMI!" she yelled.

Silence.

Thinking something bad had happened to him she gripped her Fuujin tightly...suddenly a muffled sound came from the

bedroom. Fuuko inched her way to the bedroom. The bedroom was dark and there was a figure on the bed surrounded by

something...thinking it was a thief Fuuko blasted a gust of wind at the person.

"Ouch! AH-CHOOO!" Came the reply.

"Who's there...ah-choo..."a strange voice asked.

"You thief! Eat this! "Fuuko yelled before letting the enemy have a taste of her Fuujin. Then she pounced on the

enemy. To her amazement her enemy had icy blue eyes that were shooting icicles at her. "Mikagami?" Fuuko questioned.

"Yes..."He was straining to control his anger.

"Are you sick? "Fuuko asked as she realized that he was surrounded by tissues.

"Why...*ah-choo*…can't...*ah-choo*...monkeys…*ah-choo*...leave a...*ah-choo*...sick man...*ah-choo*...alone?"

Mikagami sighed or rather sneezed.

Fuuko giggled and Mikagami glared at her before erupting into another sneezing feat. Fuuko put her palm gently on

his forehead. "You're burning... " she told Mikagami worriedly. Mikagami just snorted as he sneezed again. "Looks like I'm

gonna have to take care of you...since you are not going to the doctor."

"How did you know I'm not going to the doctor?" Mikagami asked suspiciously.

"You men are all alike...my father does the same too when he's sick..."Fuuko grinned as put a piece of wet cloth on

his head before she disappeared into the kitchen. Mikagami did not have any strength left to protest...he just sat back and

groaned.

Half hour later Fuuko was back. She was carrying a hot bowl of soup in her hands.

"Is my kitchen safe?" Mikagami questioned her. Fuuko just rolled her eyes.

"Drink this. "Fuuko told him as she gave the bowl to him.

"What is it?" Mikagami asked as he took a sip.

"Chicken soup for the cold soul." Fuuko said with a smirk on her face.

"Did you add some kind of poison in it?" Mikagami asked.

"Don't tempt me..."Fuuko replied.

"Here you better rest." Fuuko told him as she took the empty bowl. Mikagami had finished the soup after much

threatening from Fuuko.

Before she left for the kitchen Mikagami suddenly asked "Fuuko... what about your up coming Math test...."

"Mikagami? Are you ok? The test is on Monday and today is Friday...we...I have the weekend to study...and YOU

better rest. Or who's gonna tutor me?" Fuuko told him as she gently pushed him down on the bed.

Mikagami gave his famous half smile and took her advice. As Fuuko was about to exit the room, she heard a soft

"Thank you" and she smiled.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 6-While you were sleeping

It was 7 in the evening and Fuuko entered his room with a thermometer in hand. Gently she took his temperature. She

gave a sigh. It had gone down. She sat down in an armchair and observed him. He looked so peaceful in his slumber...his

breathing was even and his long silver hair was covering part of his face...

*****

Sitting by the window,

Singing songs of love.

Wishing you were here,

Because memory's not enough.

Wear my mask in silence,

Pretending I'm alright.

If you could see me then you would be

Standing by my side.

-Walking In The Rain: A1

Everything was happening in slow motion. Tokiya! RUN! His sis was telling him. But he was too frightened. He could

only stare at the sharp knife coming his way. The end was near...he was going to see Mama and Papa again. He thought. But

then his sister jumped in front of him...shielding him with her body and then he saw pain in her warm brown eyes. She called

out his name. Then they left.

Tokiya...here...keep...this... She told him as she handed him the Ensui. Take good care of it... She told him as he

clutched her hand and the Ensui tightly. Tokiya...I love you... she told him as she closed her eyes.

Sis...I kill the people who did this to us...I'll make them pay...I promise...and then...I'll see you soon after that. He

whispered at his sister grave and after that he had devoted his life onto mastering the Ensui to avenge his sister...

Mikagami...don't be like me...promise me that you'll never be like me... He could hear Kai's last words.

Mikagami...you are still young and you have many friends...death is very frightening...when one goals in life are

completed...death is the only way out...don't be like me! Kai had told him.

Don't be like me …promise me Mikagami... 

*****

Mikagami awoke with a gasp. Cold sweat poured down his face. The same nightmare again. The window was open and

the soft moonlight lit up the room. Suddenly he noticed another form beside him. The person had purple hair and was in deep

slumber. Fuuko he thought. She was asleep on the armchair with a thermometer in one hand. Suddenly he realized that he

was clutching one of her soft warm hands. He checked the clock.5 am the sun would be up soon he thought as he gently lifted

Fuuko up from the armchair and onto the bed. Then he pulled the blanket up to her chin when he felt a gust of cold air. Then

he exited quietly out of the room . . . 

Winter's here. Mikagami thought to himself as he felt the cold wind caressed his face. It will snow soon he thought.

Snow...it reminded him of his sister. Beautiful and peaceful. He sighed. He remembered the times when his sister would

build snowman with him in the snow...but he had been spending the last ten years of Christmas alone...there was no one to

celebrate it with him and no reason why. He would sit by his sister grave and watch the snowflakes dance in the wind . . .

Don't be like me ... Kai's words suddenly came back to him.

Maybe its time to move on... Mikagami thought...to forget about revenge and to live happily and peacefully.

You are still young...and you have many friends...death is frightening... when one goals in life are fulfilled the only way

out is death...don't be like me Mikagami... Kai words replayed in his mind.

Promise me Mikagami.... that you will never become someone like me...

I promise you Kai...its not going to be easy to break this barrier of ice but I would try...I won't be like you...I'll live

on...I'll be a man that sis would be proud of...a man that my parents would be proud of...a man that even you Kai would be

proud of too . . .

Seeing that the sun had awoke from its slumber Mikagami stood and returned back to the house. Thank you Kai he

whispered.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 6-Dance with me

Fuuko opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. Where am I she thought as she felt the soft material of the pillow on

her face...then she remembered. She was at Mikagami's house but where the heck was the Freezer Boy with the cold she

wondered and why was she on the bed and not in the armchair.

She lifted up her hand. Mikagami had been clutching on her hand the night before in his dreams...he must be having a

nightmare Fuuko thought as she squeezed his hands in return, trying to comfort him. His hand felt warm and her hand seem

to fit in it just fine... 

Fuuko shook her head...What are you thinking about Kirisawa...Mikagami must have thought that your hand was the

Ensui and he was going to use it to chop his sister's killers into a thousand pieces...Fuuko reminded herself. Then she smelt

food.

Jumping out of the bed she dashed out to the living room. There on the table was breakfast. She spotted the silver hair

Freezer Boy outside the house with a cup in his hand. Carrying her breakfast she too went out to join him.

"What is a sick man like you doing out here in the cold winter morning?" Fuuko ask sternly and sat down beside him.

Mikagami turned to face her with laughter in his eyes.

"The sick man needs some fresh air." He told her as he sipped his drink.

"Winter is here...too bad there's no snow. "Fuuko sighed as polished off her breakfast.

"Why...you like snow too?" Mikagami questioned her.

"Yeah...reminds me of the time I spent with my mom...."Fuuko said her thoughts far away... 

*****

You showed me,

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause Mom you always were

The perfect fan.

-The Perfect Fan: Backstreet Boys

Look at the snowflakes Mom...its so beautiful... the little girl with purple hair told her Mom. The older woman just

smiled down at her little girl. Here lets dance with the snowflakes. Her mom told her as she twirled her daughter round. 

Mom! I'm dancing with the snowflakes! The little girl cried out with joy. But it was the last time the little girl danced with

the snowflakes with her mom.

Mom ...Why did you have to go... the little girl wept while she fingered the blue snowflake necklace that her mom had

gave her before the older woman had closed her eyes forever. We're sorry...we did our best...but it was too late. The

doctors had told the father and daughter. It was cancer. They explained, it all was too late...but before her mother went

she had told her precious little girl I'll be watching you Fuuko and when you dance in the snowflakes I'll be dancing with

you...I love you. 

*****

Fuuko felt Mikagami's icy blue eyes on her. She opened up her own blueberry eyes only to see concern, worry and

understanding in her friend's sky blue eyes. They were icy no more...they seemed to have melted.

"You ok? "He asked as tenderness filled his voice. She nodded and he nodded too. He saw the sadness and pain in her

blueberry eyes and he knew when to back off. Pain and sadness was something he understood very well. She smiled and

closed her eyes.

Hell to you Kirisawa... letting Mikagami seeing you like this. But it felt good...to know that someone cared. So Freezer

Boy can melt sometimes too she thought. Then Fuuko felt something fall on her checks something cold and it was still falling.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was snowing. She gasped as more snowflakes fell around her. Then she saw Mikagami.

His Ensui was drawn out and his eyes were closed. As if to answer Fuuko's unasked question more snowflakes flutter around

her and he opened his eyes. He smiled at her and she grinned back.

Suddenly the snowflakes began to dance. The Ensui master looked at his friend and she grinned back. The snowflakes

that surround him began to dance the dance that the wind had taught them how to. With a chuckle the Ensui master closed

his eyes and soon the snowflakes were dancing with the wind.... the snowflakes danced with the wind till the bad memories

were forgotten and the wounds did not hurt anymore...

________________________________________________________

Chapter 7-We will bug you

I'm willing to do anything

To calm the storm in my heart

I've never been the praying kind

But lately I've been down on my knees 

Not looking for a miracle

Just a reason to believe.

-Hold Me: Savage Garden

"Ding-dong..."The doorbell rang. "Expecting someone?" Fuuko asked Mikagami. He shook his head as he proceeded to

open the door. To Fuuko's surprise Koganei trailed in after Mikagami. "Fuuko neechan." He greeted her and gave her his

famous fang grin as he sat on the sofa while Mikagami returned with hot drinks.

"So why are you here?" Fuuko asked Koganei as Mikagami flopped down on another sofa. "Er...can I stay in your house

Mi-chan?" Koganei asked his face turning red.

"My house?"

"His house?"

Fuuko and Mikagami asked together. Koganei looked at them in shock, then he turn serious, "Yeah...Recca's house is too

erm...noisy...and I need to think." He said looking down at his shoes.

Mikagami looked at Koganei and guessed that Koganei had a lot of things in his mind and needed space to think. And

there's no way he can do that in that monkey's house Mikagami thought with a smirk.

Suddenly Mikagami saw a way on how to avenge his sister, he would take care of Koganei liked his sister took care of

him. It was the best. He could see his sister smiling at him and he knew that helping his friend was better then taking away

the life of his enemy.

Mikagami smiled to himself Tokiya… you are getting sappy he thought.

"So when you moving in Koganei?" Mikagami asked the surprised Koganei.

"You mean I can stay with you Mi-chan?" Koganei asked his golden brown eyes widen with surprise and they were filled

with gratitude. The silver hair teen just nodded his head. And Koganei flashed them his famous fang grin.

"Wait...wait...wait Freezer Boy you are letting him stay in your house?" Fuuko teased her tutor. Mikagami narrowed his

eyes. "Well then...to make sure that you don't ill-treat Koganei and to make full use of the tutoring service... I'll move in too

for this winter!" Fuuko declared. For once the forever cool, calm and collected Ensui master lost his cool.

"W… What??" He stammered his face becoming paler by the minute.

Putting her arms around Koganei, both of them grinned and announced together:

"We are moving in!"

The Ensui master closed his eyes and asked "When?"

"NOW!" Came the answer as the pair bounced out of the house to collect their stuff.

The Ensui master just put his head in his hands and groaned.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 8-Alone no more

So why ya gotta stand there,

Looking like the answer now.

It seems to me- you'd come around,

I need you now.

Do you think you can cope,

You figured me out- I'm lost and I'm hopeless,

Bleeding and broken- through I've never spoken.

I come undone-in this mad season.

Mad season- Matchbox Twenty

Fuuko slung the backpack over her shoulders and locked the door. She had left a note behind telling her father and Ganko

that she was staying at a certain friend's house and left a telephone number behind.

Freezer Boy is melting soon. Fuuko thought to herself. She was surprised that he had let Koganei and her stay in his

house.

But she knew why Mikagami had let her stay in her house. She had seen it in his eyes. Mikagami knew that Fuuko was

worried about Koganei becoming another Freezer Boy due to the older teen influence. But he also knew that Fuuko trust him

with Koganei and there was another reason why she wanted to move... she didn't want to be alone...and Mikagami had seen

that fact through her eyes.

Fuuko sighed. She did not want to stay in an empty house. An empty room brings back too much memory. Ganko was

away in school. The school allowed kids to stay with them and Fuuko's dad had agreed to let Ganko stay because he was

worried that both he and Fuuko were unable to take care of Ganko. So without the blonde girl and her stuffed fox the house

was unusually quiet besides they will only be back 2 weeks before X-mas.

Fuuko sighed. Her father was away on a business trip and would be back 1 week before X-mas...so she was the only one

left in the house.

Seeing that Koganei was staying at Mikagami's house too, she had quickly volunteered to take care of the two men.

"Fuuko neechan!" Fuuko spun round to see Koganei waving at her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her

and together they made their way to Mikagami's house.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 9-Doing the dishes

We had joy we had fun,

We had seasons in the sun.

-Seasons In The Sun: Westlife

"Yum...Mi-chan you can cook. "Koganei commented as he ate his dinner happily. Fuuko laughed while Mikagami muttered

something about monkeys.

"We'll clear up...you go watch TV or something. "Fuuko told Koganei as she and Mikagami began to clear up the dishes.

"You are not going to ask me to do my homework?" Koganei asked in surprise. "My dear Koganei...its Friday night! Your

Fuuko neechan and Mi-chan are not so cruel to ask you to do homework!" Fuuko exclaimed. "Besides we trust you." Mikagami

told the fanged teen. Koganei flashed his fangs and disappeared into the living room

Koganei was watching the TV when he heard yells coming from the kitchen. The golden brown eyed kid was

puzzled...won't the two older teens washing dishes? Why was there yells coming from the kitchen? Suddenly he heard a

familiar phrase..."From the four corners of the world, water... gather together! Water Snake!" WATER SNAKE??!! Koganei

thought in surprise why the heck did Mi-chan called out the water snake?

Then he heard Fuuko neechan yelling" Oh…you think you are so smart you cheat...have a taste of my Fuujin!" Fuuko

neechan is using her Fuujin??!! Koganei grabbed his Kougon Anki and rushed to the kitchen thinking some enemy might have

entered the house.

When he entered the kitchen Koganei's jaws dropped opened. Mikagami and Fuuko were standing opposite each other

with evil look in their blue eyes and hovering between them was the water snake. "Where's the enemy??" Koganei questioned

as the staring match between the two older teens continued. Suddenly the 2 pair of blue eyes turned to stare at him. "Fuuko

neechan?? Mi-chan??" he asked when he saw the two look at each other before looking back at him. Fuuko grinned and

Mikagami gave a half grin. Then the Ensui master and the Fuujin master pointed their weapons at Koganei. Koganei's golden

brown eyes filled with feared as he saw the water snake coming his way... 

What the heck happened to Fuuko neechan and Mi-chan?? Koganei wondered in fear as the water snake came his way.

He closed his eyes and waited for the huge impact to hit him. But to his surprise the water snake seem to coil around him

gently. Koganei opened his eyes in wonder as the water snake squeezed him gently before it dissolve into water that

drenched the stunned Koganei. Then he saw Fuuko collapsing with laughter on Mikagami shoulders while Mikagami's eyes

were full of laughter and he was chuckling.

Suddenly Koganei realized that both the wind and the water were working together to form the water snake that gave

him a hug. Koganei golden brown eyes narrowed as he splashed water onto Fuuko and Mikagami faces. "W-what!" The older

teens gasped. Koganei gave them a minute to recover before attacking them with more water. The two older teens looked at

each other. "Run?" The one with blueberry eyes suggested the one with sky blue eyes nodded in agreement. "Run!"

The teen with golden brown eyes gave chase.

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 10-Words in the snow

"Truce! Truce!" Both Mikagami and Fuuko had begged for mercy as a very drenched Koganei chased them outside the

house. But the younger teen just flashed an evil grin as he continued to chase his laughing friends about.

Soon they were all lying on their backs on the soft grass all panting heavily. "Beautiful night." Fuuko said as she

started counting the stars that hung in the black velvet sky. "Baka...there are too many stars to be counted..."the Ensui

master scolded his friend gently but he too was caught up in counting the stars.

"It would be even more beautiful...if it snowed. "Koganei sighed. His two other friends stopped counting and stared at

him. "Another snow kid" Mikagami murmured

Fuuko nodded her head and replied, "Who's not?" The Ensui master got up and entered the house.

"Fuuko neechan...where did Mi-chan go?" Koganei asked as he saw the Ensui master enter the kitchen.

"To get you a gift..."was all Fuuko said before she started to count the stars again. Koganei just closed his eyes... 

*****

No, I would not sleep in this bed of lies

So toss me out and turn in.

And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes.

I'm marking it down to learning

I am

-Bed of Lies: Matchbox Twenty

I'm all alone in this world. No parents...no friends...I had enough. I hate to be alone. I'm scared. 

I'm so scared. The little boy thought as he cut himself with the razor blade. 

Where do people go after they die? I don't know.... and that's scary too...but it doesn't matter...compared to

now...everything...everything will be better there... the little boy cried as he watched his blood and life flow out.

Suddenly the razor blade was snatched out of his hands. The little boy looked up in shock and saw a man dressed in a

red cloak. The man's face wore a gentle and worried expression as he stopped the little boy's blood and life from flowing out

before he bandaged the wound.

Follow me... the man told the little boy.

What's going on.... the little boy wondered as he saw the man walk away. 

But I'm no longer afraid.... the little boy thought as he got up and followed the man …

The mansion is burning...is Yanagi neechan ok... the little boy wondered. Then he heard a sound behind him.

Kurei... the little boy turned around and said.

Why did you want to kill the four people who came today? The little boy asked the older man.

Koganei why are you here. The older man asked in return.

Kurei...I've something to ask you...so I thought that I thought that if i waited here...would find you He told the

older man. Kurei...I can no longer fight for you anymore... He spat out as he clutched his Kougon Anki tightly.

Why...]the older man asked.

Ask yourself.... the little boy said as he started to shake violently trying to control his emotions. [You promise

that you would never hurt Yanagi neechan...but you.... I've finally realized the truth now...I would never help you kill again...]

I trust you so much.... the little boy said as his golden brown eyes filled up with tears.

Looks like you are really a kid... the older man said.

Do you know what will happen if you betray Kurei sama... Neon the lady with red hair said as she picked up her

flute and began to play....

NO!! Neon...his just a kid... the purple hair ninja interrupted the death tune.

No lots of things happened when you are a kid...this is fate... the old man, Genjuro said.

Looks like I've got to give this tune to you... Neon said as she continued.

Forget it...don't bother... Kurei stopped her. Actually Koganei has done many things for me... He continued.

Hahaha...so you are letting him off? Genjuro laughed.

No. He and Recca are the same...they would die together in the same place and it would be a terrible death.... a

very frightening place to die... Kurei said as he and his warriors faded into the background leaving Koganei alone. The little

boy watched Kurei's shadow disappeared before he ran off by himself.

You must become stronger...so you can join the Uruha and together we will change this filthy society by

fighting...and by this time...you will never be alone...I'll be your older brother...we can be like brothers.... Kurei words came

back to Koganei.

Koganei sighed.... he had received a letter from Raiha after the Dark Martial Combat telling him that they were

looking for Kurei, who had disappear after the competition. Raiha knew that Koganei still cared about Kurei and kept Koganei

informed for sometime after the competition...but Raiha had wrote in the letter that it was going to be the last letter...he had

wanted Koganei to be happy and told him that the Hokages would take care of him… better than Uruha would have... and he

wanted Koganei to know that the rest of the Uruha would take good care of Kurei sama. The letter had confused Koganei

badly and he felt like he needed space to think...he needed an older brother that could understand and somehow he felt that

Mikagami could help ... 

*****

Something cold touched Koganei's check and it jerked him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw snow.

"S…snow?" Koganei gasped as he saw snow falling all around him. Then he saw that Fuuko was not beside him instead she

was at Mikagami's side. The Ensui master was closing his eyes and was concentrating on his Ensui. Then he saw that Fuuko

was closing her eyes too...she had her arm that was clad with the Fuujin stretched out in front of her.

To Koganei's surprise the snowflakes began to dance in the wind... then the snowflakes changed their moves and

tango with the wind. Then Fuuko and Mikagami opened their eyes and they grinned at a very surprised Koganei. Koganei

stretched out his hands and let the snowflake settle down on his hand, to his surprise the snowflakes did not melt, in fact they

did a dance! Koganei flash his famous fangs at Fuuko and Mikagami who were the creators of the dancing snowflakes.

Suddenly the two older teens eyes met and they smiled. Then both of them closed their eyes. When they opened

their eyes they saw Koganei looking at them with awe. His golden brown eyes shone with amazement when he saw his name

written in the snow. The wind and water had struck again. This time they had wrote their friend's name in the snow. "T-thank

you..."The two older teens heard their friend stammer when he saw their creation… they knew that he was no longer chained

by the bad memories.

Fuuko and Mikagami smiled at Koganei and watched him play in the snow...and for once Koganei felt the warmth that

he had lost so long ago...when he saw what his friends had done for him...a kid like him.... an orphan like him...Raiha was

right...Koganei thought as he waved at his friends...Hokage is my family now...I'll never be alone again . . . . . 

________________________________________________________

Chapter 11-Sad eyes never lie

"Hey Fuuko! Someone gave you flowers!" It was the day of the Math exam. The one that had Fuuko had been so worried

about that she had gone to ask Mikagami for help. The one that her tutor had spent the night before trying to build up her

confidence... giving her tips.

*****

Let me be the one you call,

If you jump I'll break your fall,

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend a broken heart.

If you need to crash then crash and burn, 

You're not alone.

-Crash and burn…Savage Garden

"What ever you do...don't panic." Mikagami had told her.

"And what? Stay cool like you Freezer Boy?" Fuuko snapped back her face tensed as she thought about what was waiting

for her the next day. She buried her head in her hands and moaned. "I can't believe the test is tomorrow..."She looked at him

with her stressed out blueberry eyes and continued moaning, "If I flunk this test...I'm dead..."She sighed looking down on the

floor.

He tilted up her chin and looked at her with his calm sky blue eyes and she felt calmer all of her sudden just by looking

into eyes. "Look here Fuuko...if you can kick some guy's ass from the Dark Martial Combat without panicking...then why

should you now?" He told Fuuko. "I know Mikagami...its just that… it's different...I can't use my Fuujin...and my brain feels

dead..." She explained.

"Ok...what have you done with Fuuko?" Mikagami asked the depressed girl. "This is so unlike you Fuuko. Where the heck

is your kick ass attitude?? You are NOT going to flunk the test because you spent TWO months doing all sorts of Math sums

and I've spent TWO months tutoring you. So you are NOT going to fail...BUT if you do not go to bed now...you WILL fail...

because you will be too TIRED to think...so you better go and rest NOW!" Mikagami commanded his student.

"I can't sleep now...I'm too depressed to sleep..."Fuuko moaned.

"Fuuko..."Mikagami warned. "Do you want me to carry you in?" He threatened.

"Ok... ok… you win...you win..." Fuuko said sighing as she got up and dragged herself towards the bedroom.

"Fuuko...."Mikagami said as he saw his student turn around when she heard her name. "Sweet dreams." He told her as

she gave a weak grin and nodded her head... 

"Fuuko?? Fuuko??!!"

Fuuko awoke with a gasp as she heard her name being called. A pair of concern sky blue eyes stared at her. "Mikagami?"

Fuuko said as she swipe the cold sweat off her forehead.

"Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep...."Mikagami asked her concern filled his voice.

"Yes...."Fuuko said shakily. But the pair of sky blue eyes never left her face. Mikagami didn't buy it. Sad eyes never

lie…Did I scream about my mom... Fuuko wondered as she moved aside to let a very worried Mikagami sit on the bed beside

her.

Suddenly she looked into his eyes. "You know...I wish my parents were here. My mom used to hug me when I got really

scared...she used to buy these small blue flowers for me too...it was our blueberry flower...that's what she called it because

she said the flowers were the shade of hers and my eyes...blueberry.... but when she was gone...my dad took over her

place...but he was getting so involved in his work...I hardly saw him anymore...beside I'm getting a bit too old for

hugs..."Fuuko said smiling bitterly at the last part.

Mikagami looked into her huge blue berry eyes that were usually filled with happiness and laughter...but now they were

now filled with sadness, pain and loneliness. Then he realized that Fuuko was becoming like him...after his sister had died

there no one left to tell him that things were going to be alright and there was no one left to hug him...Mikagami understood

Fuuko's pain all too well.

...Besides I'm getting a bit too old for hugs...

Don't be like me.... 

Fuuko and Kai words came back to haunt him. Before Mikagami could reconsider he grabbed Fuuko and pulled her into

his arms...and hugged her fiercely.

W-what...Fuuko thought as Mikagami pulled her into his arms. Freezer Boy is hugging me? She thought surprised. She

remembered that she once thought how it would feel like to be in Mikagami's arms and now she knew...it felt good.... She

rested her head on his strong chest and took in his masculine and cool scent and she felt his long silver hair surround them

like a curtain...he's strong arms surrounded her giving her warmth in the cold winter night. It made her feel safe. Then a tear

streak down her check. She couldn't control the tears that were blinding her eyes any more. "Mikagami...."she whispered as

she felt his long slender finger brush a tear off her face.

"It's ok to cry...." He told her as he tightened his hold on her.

And then she cried. All her pent up emotions came flowing out. She had masked her feelings for so long that she almost

began believed the lie she had made up. But now, she could hide it no more. She felt so safe in his arms as if nothing could

hurt her and when he had touched her so gently...she just lost it. But it felt good too cry. It had been so long since she cried

so hard and his arms comforted her.

"Fuuko...no one is too old for hugs..." Mikagami whispered tenderly into her ears as he pulled her even closer to him.

She nodded and buried her head in his chest.

Mikagami pulled the blanket up to Fuuko's chin .She had fallen asleep in his arms after she cried. He knew she had felt

better after the cry...she needed to let go...she had been keeping her feelings in herself for too long...and he understood that

feeling. He too had sat alone on his sister grave and cried his heart out with no one there to hold him...and he didn't want

Fuuko to go through the same experience because he knew how much it hurt to be alone.

Then he watched her sleep. There was a peaceful expression on her face and she was curled up in a ball. Her purple

hair cast a beautiful shadow on her face under the moonlight.

Mikagami took one last look at her to make sure she was ok as he stepped quietly out of the room.

*****

Fuuko stared at the flowers. It was the blueberry flowers that her mom used to give her when she was around. The

blueberry flowers were beautiful...it even smelt of blueberries. Fuuko opened the card that was attached to the flowers:

Fuuko-

Good luck

"Mikagami.... "Fuuko whispered when she saw the handwriting. She recognized his handwriting at once. Then she

remembered that she had told had told him about the flowers before she lost it in his arms. But it felt good to cry after so

long...

But she smiled when she looked at the flowers. Freezer Boy is really melting...Suddenly she realized that she was no

longer nervous of the exam...

I'm going to pass... Fuuko thought as she brought the blueberry flowers closer to her...

Mikagami...thank you...for being there...when I needed someone...she thought as she smelt the flowers. 

Am I...falling for him? She wondered when she found herself thinking of how his arms felt and how he made her

feel safe...and she liked that feeling...Mikagami wasn't the same old Freezer Boy anymore...he was there for her when she

needed someone...he had understood her...maybe it was the pain that they shared...but it felt good to know that someone

understood her and would be there for her...

"Ringgg!" The school bell rang pulling her out of her thoughts. The teacher entered the class and the exam started.

With a confident smile Fuuko started to do the exam... ...

________________________________________________________

Chapter 12-Together we dance...the huge gathering

"Is he gone?" Fuuko asked when she heard the door closed behind her.

"The coast is clear..."Koganei said as he watch the door close.

"Ok then...lets get down to business!" Fuuko declared as she slapped Koganei a high five.

*****

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see 

For parting my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me

-Thank You For Loving Me: Bon Jovi 

"Hi sis..."Mikagami said as he placed a bouquet of red roses on his sister tomb." Merry X-mas..."he said as he sat

down beside the tomb."

"Hey sis...I've found a way to avenge you. I'm gonna to look after Koganei like you look after me...I thought that you

might like that...guide me ok...on how to look after monkeys cause I've no idea how to...sorry sis...I'm not joining you so

soon...I'm going to be a man that you will be proud of...so send my greetings to mom and dad...sis I hope that you are happy

about my decision...and I hope that you don not blame me for not joining you so soon...Kai was right all along sis...I've to live

on...for you sis...I can't waste this life of mine that you gave up your life for sis...I know you have been watching over me sis

and I thank you for that...sis...I promise Kai that I would not become a man like him...and I'm gonna keep that promise...I love

you sis...and when the time is right...I'll see you but right now...I'm gonna make you proud of me...I love you..."Mikagami said

as he stood up from the tomb and said a silent good bye.

"Kai...Merry X-mas to you..."Mikagami said as he placed the bouquet of white roses on his senior's tomb. He had gone

to see Kai after visiting his sister." Kai...thank you for watching over me and teaching me what to do...I've found a way to

avenge my sis...I'm going to look after Koganei...you know that little brat... I think that both you and my sis would be happy

bout this...remember I promised you that I would not become a man like you? I gonna keep that promise...I'm gonna make you

proud Kai...thank you Kai...if not for you I'll still be the same miserable person that I've always been...Kai...please help me look

after my sis...since I can't be with her yet...but when the time is right...I'll see you both...but meanwhile...take care of her for

me...thank you Kai..."Mikagami got up said a silent good bye to his senior before heading home.

*****

"Merry X-mas Mikagami!" Fuuko yelled when she saw Mikagami enter the room. Mikagami's jaw dropped opened when

he saw the living room. It was beautifully decorated and the Hokages, Team Kuu and other new found friends where there

too.

Seeing Mikagami's stunned reaction, Fuuko continued "Today's X-mas so we are throwing a party at your house since

it is so big and also to celebrate the fact that all of us pass our exam with flying colours! Of cause the Team Kuu and some

other friends were invited too." Fuuko said proudly.

Mikagami glance around the room. Koganei, Saicho, Fujimaru, Minamio, Daikokuu, Gashakura, Kashamaru and

Tsukishirou were stuffing their faces with the food that Kagerou had cooked. Yanagi and Menou were helping Kagerou.

Recca and Domon were fighting with the stuffed fox while Ganko was tugging at Fuuko's leg leaving her stuffed fox in the

hands of the two monkeys. Kuukai was with Shigeo learning how to make fireworks.

"Oh Mikagami you are here...come join us. "Kagerou said as she placed more food on the table. "Mi-chan! Come eat!

The food is great!" Koganei said as he continued to stuff his face with food. The rest of the people could only nod their head

in agreement because they were too busy stuffing their face with food.

"Merry X-mas Mikagami!" Yanagi said when she spotted the older teen and flashed him a cheerful smile as she proceed

to break up the fight between her ninja, Domon and the fox. Recca and Domon could only grunt a hello as they fought with the

stuff fox. Sounds of "I'll burn you and I'll smash you." could be heard "Long time no see Mikagami!" Ganko said as she broke

into a smile and then she turned her attention back to Fuuko.

Mikagami could only sigh when he saw his peaceful house become a zoo for monkeys. Then he picked up a spoon and

joined Koganei and the rest in finishing the X-mas dinner. 

"Presents!! Where are my presents??" Ganko demanded as the X-mas gifts were being passed around outside

Mikagami's house.

"Koganei… this is for you!" Saicho said as he presented the younger boy with a bottle of paper cranes.

"Recca! This is for you!" Menou said as she presented the flame caster with a box of chocolates."

"Domon! Your gift!"

"Fuuko's here's yours."

"Mikagami...yours too!"

"Kagerou here's yours! Thanks for the awesome dinner!" 

"Mr.Shigeo...for you!"

"Hey Gashakura! Catch!"

"Kashamaru!! Watch out for my flying gift!"

"Tsukishirou here you go!"

"Kuukai...your gift!"

"Saicho! Catch yours!"

"Fujimaru! You sick pervert! Here's your gift! A hit on the head!"

"Minamio! Daikokuu! Opps! Sorry I hit you...but I told you to catch it!"

With that the presents were exchanged till the flame caster Recca interrupted the exchange. "Ok listen up all of you! I've

got a gift for all my princess, my mom, my dad and everyone else too!" With that Recca tossed a huge ball into the sky and

the ball exploded into fireworks. Shigeo and Kuukai were operating the machine to produce even more fireworks. The rest of

the people watched the fireworks lighting up the sky.

Suddenly it began to snow. "Hey it's snowing!" Someone yelled. "But I thought the weather man said that there it was

not going to snow this X-mas?" Someone else piped up. "Baka! It's Mi-chan and Fuuko neechan's creation!" That was Koganei

of course.

The rest turned to see Mikagami and Fuuko smiling at them. "Here's our X-mas gift to all of you!" Fuuko yelled.

Mikagami had the Ensui in front of him while Fuuko was gripping her Fuujin. "Awesome!" Someone yelled when the

snowflakes started to dance in front of them. Then more snowflakes appeared and the wind picked up speed. Soon everyone

was dancing with the snowflakes too and after awhile there was enough snow to build snowman and before longMikagami

and Fuuko were hit with snowballs. "Hey! How dare you!! Attack!" They yelled before jumping into the fight.

"Eat this!"

"Oh yeah!"

"My snowman!! You crushed my snowman!"

"Come back here!"

"Take that!"

"How dare you hit my princess?! You are toast!"

"Sooorie!! Dun kill me!! Argghh!!"

The war cries could be heard as the friends attacked each other with snowballs under the colourful display of the

fireworks.

*** **

Are you watching me mom? Fuuko thought as she avoided the snowballs that were aimed at her. 

I'll be watching you Fuuko and when you dance in the snowflakes I'll be dancing with you...I love you. Fuuko

remembered her mom's last words.

I'm sure you are watching me mom...I love you too... Fuuko thought as she threw the snowball at her attacker.

*****

Kurei...I hope you are happy...cause I am...there are so many people to look after me now...I hope the next time I see

you...you will have become the real Kurei...Merry X-mas...and I've found my family at last...I'm alone no more... Koganei

thought as a snowball hit him right smack in the face. He laughed and threw another snowball at his family.

*****

This is a great X-mas...it's great to spend the X-mas with friends... and its great to receive presents too...I've almost

forget how it feels like to spend X-mas with people...after all these years...but now...I've my friends here with me...

Mikagami thought as he threw some snowballs at his friends. Merry X-mas sis...Kai and everyone else...

*****

The snowflakes continued to dance with the wind and the rest of the people danced along too. There was laughter and

happiness that night. Their friendship grew stronger beneath the colourful display of fireworks and the dance of the wind and

snowflakes.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on.

Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on. 

-Melodies Of Life: Emiko Shiratori

-End-

________________________________________________________

Raven's note:YIPEE! I've finished by first fan-fic! Thanx for reading my work! Please forgive me for all the mistakes I've

made... and remember to send your coments! Anyway THANX THANX THANX THANX for reading this!

Some of you may groan... but I'm planing to write more fan-fics... heh-heh

so please give me your support! Thanx a million once again.

________________________________________________________


End file.
